beyondmemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters of Devidica
A list of Characters I put in place to organize and see characters before catagorizing them and making their wiki pages. --Lexsuncion List of Characters: Morivair: Deity of Balance and Death Corris: Deity of Life and Harmony Daggami: Deity of Nessesity Rojas Vale: Deity of Storytelling and Illusions Yosho Ki'Sing: A young man questing to find his older sister. Dinishi Ki'Sing: A darkened soul exacting revenge on the world. Lexsuncion I'Qwee: An enigmatic man who stalks Yosho and Dinishi. Incks: A traveling merchant within Klaime. Iance Dova: A paladin of Morivair Aixe Dova: Technologically inclined sister of Iance Dova. Juhani I'Qwee: A young elfin maiden with a kind heart. Sirrieena Kelten: A teenager charged with being a bodyguard. Feirahn: A young lady with the ability to summon a dragon. Mythreal: Feirahn's dragon. Evon Brias: Magical theorist and teacher. Tahi Relle: The Angel of Balance Airro Relle: The Angel of Passion Mynist Relle: The Dragon Angel Cataminei Relle: The Angel of Dreams Gaah Relle: The Angel of Opposition. River Relle: The Angel of Death Dain Mei: Angel of Tragedy Faivh Ki'Sing: Distant cousin of Yosho and Dinishi. Blood-Eyes: Wolf-Aurrah, member of the Hunters of Dawn. Desarie "Denier" Tormile: Gate Hunter who specializes in nullifying magic. Wyte: Leader of the Reliquin Council Black: Wife of Wyte; Reliquin Council Member. Kass Ki'Sing: Orphan taken in by Wyte and Black; Reliquin Council Member. Ire Skystrim: Relequin Council Member. Grey: Founder of the Human city of Klaime, and Grey's Mark. Former Reliquin Council Member. Ourdier: Reliquin Council Member. ???: Reliquin Council Member ???: Flippant Reliquin Council Member. Nightingale So'ere: Mute, but musically talented girl. Dryta DiOundriss: Flow-seeker of the Green Spires. Skyel: Klaimian Spy Kira Stormhew: Former Queen of Klaime Artis I'Qwee: King of Klaime Ovan Darmgew: Well-known general of Grey's Mark. Sessa Kelten: Protector of Ovan Darmgew; Sirrieena' older sister. Hovard Rainer: Well-Known General of Klaime; Serves as court guard for the King Skorina: Semi-Sentient plant that threatens to consume the world. The Green Dragon: Earth Fairy that lives in, and protects Skorina The Final Gate, Markus: Order Fairy who venerates time. The Steel Phoenix: Order Fairy who venerates Tahi Relle The Eternal Edge: Death Fairy that uses The Final Gate and the Steel Phoenix as weapons and armor. Violet Dawn: Death Fairy that preys on small villages, murdering all their inhabitants over night. Delphine: Water Fairy; leader of the water fairies of the Blue Spire. Saelin La'Mina: Vengful, Freed Compassion Demon. Amathine: Freed Compassion Demon Dehldahnavei: Freed Compassion Demon Anchi Vale: Princess and Queen to be of The Green Spires. Sinaldivei Relle: Angel of Evil Giggault Relle: Angel of Atrophy Cien I'Qwee: Evil elder sister of the I'Qwee family. Gafnwei I'Qwee: Eldest sister of the I'Qwee family and former Queen to be. Seat three of the Sky Knight's Council. Seita'anna I'Qwee: Queen of Grey's Mark. Corave I'Qwee: Talented Diviner of the I'Qwee Family. Blackfeathers: Raven-Aurrah; Council Seat #2 of the Sky Knights. Kirianna I'Qwee: Outcast daughter of the I'Qwee family. Revilva: Queen of Kintenda The Lord of Dragons: First Seat of Klaimian Council. Candik Hote: Human-hating aberration skilled with water magic. Ashendeir Dousane: Huntmaster and General of The Hold. Friendly Rival of Yosho. Kiziki the Blackmane: High Councilor of The Hold, and persumably the oldest Kiszuik Demon. Anix Meiir: Knight of the Mind Audrie Meiir: Knight of the Mind Celysa: Combat-inclined Klaimian Noble. Nope: Flamboyant traveling swordswoman. Bell Ivory: Girl from West Klaime who hears bells. Evaine Do'Riallis: Eldsest Daughter of the Do'Riallis Family. Sky Knight Calli Do'Riallis: Youngest Daughter of the Do'Riallis Family. Scioh: Young Lassan Blacksmith. Tiabadotch: Klaimian Madam. Solaedo: Current head of Vailya's Everdawn Cult. Skilled at bending dimentions. 'Characters of the Era of Ashes' Andril Meiir: Invoker that invokes his own memories incarnate. Kay: Memory of Andril; best friend during youth. Allella Birtat Quirtz: Inter-Planitary Combat Engineer and Cybernaut-Piloit. Milquiraque: Cybernaut Sabatour and Piloit. Andrew Five: Carrier of the Mindshadow Virus Fan-Made Characters Herein are characters that are not confirmed as canon, but have developed stories or thought gone into them to warent maybe some day becoming fully fledged characters Bradley Danis: Member of the Heterogeneous Society. Abigail Gwinheld: Evocation teacher Dan Meakou: Apothecary living in the Apple Court of Klaime. Offux: Dog-Aurri Guard Captain of the Apple Court Prwyn C'est: Estranged noble of Port Lassango Shiel: Wolf-Aurri Bodyguard of Prwyn. Xoveve Rosenthal: Impulsive compassion demon Living in Klaime Folreigna, Princess of Disillusioned Flora: Earth fairy twin of Xoveve Enflona, Ember of the healing flame: Fire fairy candle seller